


An Unexpected Surprise

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Who is it? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Harry realizes something shocking and has to tell Draco.





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unadulteratedstorycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/gifts).



> Thanks to Unadulteratedstorycollector who wrote an amazing drabble collection/story that inspired me to write this as a comment to one of her chapters, almost word for word, lol ^_^

"So, erm, Draco, you remember that time we got drunk and went to the apothecary for hang over potions... well, it turns out that I bought and took the wrong potion, and now, I'm shockingly expecting a little bundle of joy in about 7 months. I tell you, it took me *ages* to figure out what all these weird things happening to my body were, but I finally asked Hermione about it, and she wonders why in the bloody hell you didn't realize it sooner, extremely good Healer that you are. Draco? Did you just legitimately faint...?"


End file.
